<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Have We Done? by Charlie_In_A_Beanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666082">What Have We Done?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_In_A_Beanie/pseuds/Charlie_In_A_Beanie'>Charlie_In_A_Beanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_In_A_Beanie/pseuds/Charlie_In_A_Beanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six months since the couple won love island, quickly settling into their shared life in Glasgow. Recently, however, MC had been waking up every morning extremely nauseous and exhausted with no obvious reason, complaining of slight pain in her lower back and stomach in the last few days, only heightening Bobby’s worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie &amp; Main Character (Love Island), Bobby Mckenzie x MC, Bobby/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Have We Done?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh I feel like shit” MC rolled over to face Bobby, lying beside her, with a heavy sigh.  </p><p>“Hmm, lass, can I do anything for you?” Bobby knew she didn’t want to be touched when she was nauseous. MC shook her head, sinking further into the pillow. Bobby couldn’t shake the worry he was feeling. </p><p>It had been six months since the couple won love island, quickly settling into their shared life in Glasgow. Recently, however, MC had been waking up every morning extremely nauseous and exhausted with no obvious reason, complaining of slight pain in her lower back and stomach in the last few days, only heightening Bobby’s worry. </p><p>Not being sure how to handle the situation and thinking that all he could do to help was to make her laugh, Bobby makes a joke. </p><p>“Wow MC, sure you’re not just pregnant or something?!” As he’s laughing at his own joke, MC panics, going over the dates in her head, not even hearing Bobby's laughter dwindle away as the realisation dawns. </p><p>“We need to go to the pharmacy.” Suddenly Bobby's mouth goes dry, not entirely sure how to process what MC just said, thinking he may have misheard her, he just blinks at her. </p><p>“Wh-what?”  </p><p>“The pharmacy. We need to go to the pharmacy” </p><p>Bobby just nods, speechless for once in his life, trying not to show his mixture of apprehension and excitement at the situation. The pair stumble round the room, blind-sided by the potential situation and the face they’re still both half asleep. As MC pulls on a pair of jeans, she’s hit by a wave of nausea, ignoring Bobby when he asks if she’s okay, dashing into the bathroom. When MC emerges, teeth brushed, they pull on the rest of their clothes and shoes. They walk reluctantly step into the cold Glasgow air, both grateful for the fact that this is the first day off of work they’ve shared in a while, needing the support of each other in order to put one foot in front of another.  </p><p>The walk to the pharmacy goes quickly, neither of them saying much, holding each other’s hands tightly. They draw some stares, still getting attention from their time in the villa. </p><p>When they get to the pharmacy, they quickly dart to the ‘family planning’ aisle, ducking their heads in case they get further recognised. The stares have slowly dwindled, and whilst the pair are usually grateful for fans approaching them, today they wanted nothing less than to be left alone. Luckily, nobody in the pharmacy appeared to take any notice of them. </p><p>“Which one?” Bobby asks, looking at the many different types of brands “don’t they all do the same thing? Why is that one so expensive?” Bobby points at a particularly high-end one. </p><p>“I think that one tells you how many weeks, I don’t know really, can’t say I’ve ever done this kind of thing before” MC trails off, a wave of nausea washing over her and leaving her leaning on Bobby. </p><p>Bobby wraps his arm around his love's shoulders, opting to get 5 different tests of different brands and prices “just to be sure”. </p><p>The wave of nausea began creeping back as MC and Bobby walked towards the cashier, but she couldn’t tell if it was just because of the anxiety. Taking some deep breaths, MC prayed that the nausea stayed at bay until they were home. </p><p>It’s not that MC didn’t want children, she wanted children with Bobby SO badly that she often found herself daydreaming about their children with her ginger hair but Bobby's skin tone and his freckles littering their faces. The anxiety was more surrounding the fact that the pair had only been together a little more than 6 months, coupling up on the first day in the villa and proving that they were unbreakable together. She knew Bobby wanted kids, he has told her as such. </p><p>They lived together, in a beautiful house bought by their winnings and were getting stronger by the day. But a baby wasn’t meant to happen this early in their relationship, they weren’t engaged or even close to being engaged, no mention of it had been made at least. </p><p>The walk back to their house was almost a daze, Bobby trying to ease the slight panic with some stupid jokes, but they were only met with a small chuckle, so he opted to hold her hand even tighter, reminding her that he was there, always. </p><p>MC stayed staring at the floor, pale and trying to keep the nausea at bay as Bobby hurried to unlock the door. He could tell MC was feeling awful, hating how pale and fragile she looked at that moment as she rushed past towards the bathroom, quickly leaning over the toilet as the nausea overwhelmed her. Bobby was close behind, knowing to keep his distance but allowing himself to be a comforting presence. </p><p>Eventually MC sat back, flushing the toilet as Bobby fetched a cold glass of water, her toothbrush and some mouthwash </p><p>“Here ya go, lass.” Bobby knelt slightly, giving MC the glass of water which she accepted happily “Do you want anything else?” MC shook her head and offered a grateful smile. </p><p>“Thanks, bobs, I feel better now.” Bobby offered MC a hand up “I love you, you know, that right?” Bobby raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Of course, I know, you know I love you too” he turned his head to the pharmacy bag abandoned on the bathroom counter “no matter what. Always.” Bobby was hoping that they were positive, but he wasn’t certain that was what MC wanted. He tried not to get disheartened at the thought. </p><p>MC sighed, following Bobby's gaze and nodding, trying to appear determined. </p><p>“Let’s do this.” After the pair opened all the tests and read the instructions “Okay, this doesn’t seem too hard... oooh this one tells you roughly how many weeks you are!” MCs voice shook slightly as she tried to be enthusiastic. With a laugh and a kiss on the lips, Bobby stepped outside and left MC with some privacy. </p><p>Bobby took his phone out of his pocket, seeing notifications from the Love Island Lads chat. The boys were talking about arranging a meet-up soon, in the next few weeks or so but Bobby couldn’t commit to anything until he and MC knew for sure what was happening, and if she would be okay without him. He typed a reply, then switched to the group chat full of his Glasgow friends, quickly typing a half-hearted response to Jonno and KJ asking if he was okay and whether he wanted to go for a drink that evening. Bobby tried to be non-committal, saying MC wasn’t feeling great and he’d have to see, his friends quickly sending their love to her. He smiled at the memories of his friends meeting MC for the first time after the show, every one of them exclaiming how lucky he was and how much they adored her already. His family loved her too, sometimes he thought they loved her more than he did. </p><p>A few minutes had passed when he heard MC call out to him “can you come back in now? I miss you” </p><p>Bobby's heart skipped a beat as it did every time she said she missed him, and he chuckled “I was only outside the door lass, no need to miss me.” </p><p>MC silently walked over, as he caught sight of the tests lined up on the counter, her phone's timer counting down. She wrapped her hands around his waist and cuddled into him “you were too far away. Missed you” her voice was muffled by his shirt, Bobby's hands wrapped tightly around her shoulders pulling her as close as he could. He loved when MC was like this, leaving no space between them and relishing in his touch. Truth be told, if it wasn’t for the pregnancy tests sitting on the counter, he would probably be a little turned on, feeling her body pressed against his. </p><p>“‘M not goin’ anywhere lass, ever” he fought the urge to make a joke, realising the heaviness of the situation as it hung in the air. </p><p>The pair stood, unmoving, in need of each other being as close as possible as they watched the seconds tick by. After what felt like a lifetime, the alarm sounded, MC tensed up against Bobby, staring at the line of pregnancy tests on the counter. </p><p>“Do you want me to look? Or you could look and then tell me, or we could both look o- “MC shut Bobby up with a kiss. </p><p>“Together.” MC kissed him again and Bobby nodded, letting out a shuddery breath, his nerves beginning to show. </p><p>“Always.” The pair stepped forward, no longer clinging to each other but still joined with Bobby's arm resting comfortably against her shoulder; he hoped she couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. </p><p>With a deep breath, they dragged their eyes downwards </p><p>“Positive.” Each and every test confirmed it and Bobby felt his heart swell. </p><p>“They're positive.” MCs voice was blank but when Bobby glanced to his side, he saw a smile playing on her lips and allowed his smile to broaden. </p><p>“They’re positive, lass!! They’re POSITIVE” Bobby was shaking and heard MC let out breathy laughs alongside chants of ‘oh my god’. </p><p>They were both laughing, in complete disbelief and shock. It was the happiest surprise either of them had had in a long time. Their minds were spinning, Bobby already thinking about which room the baby could have and all the things they might need. MC on the other hand was thinking about how her body would change, and how she might feel carrying their child. She couldn’t wait to experience every moment with Bobby by her side. </p><p>“Holy fucking shit lass we’re having a fucking baby! A BABY!” Bobby was aware he was almost shouting but he was so excited, he wrapped his arms around MC and pulled her into him, he could feel her shaking and he only hoped it was with excitement. </p><p>Bobby felt tears swell in his eyes, pure happiness at the prospect of creating a new life with the woman he loved. He always said he wasn’t one for crying much, though everyone knew otherwise, but he couldn’t help the swelling in his chest, so full he thought his heart might burst. </p><p>He pulled back and looked MC in the eyes, smiling as widely as he ever had and saw MC matching his smile, tears in her eyes. </p><p>“Fuck Bobby, what have we done?! We’re having a kid! A real live child!” MC pulled Bobby into a kiss, completely overwhelmed with excitement, trying to ignore the slight nausea creeping up. She wanted to enjoy the moment, enjoy feeling the man she loved in her arms. “wait shit didn’t we get one of the ones that tells you how far along you are?” The pair turned back to the counter, finding the correct test. </p><p>“8 weeks.” MC couldn’t believe it “I’ve been pregnant for TWO MONTHS and I had no idea! Does that make me a bad mother” MC pouted at Bobby, who just laughed and pulled her in closer, enjoying the warmth spreading through him at the prospect of her being a mother, and him a father. </p><p>“No, darlin’, not even slightly” he felt her nuzzle into his side “you’re gonna be the best mum this kid could ask for” </p><p>“And you’re gonna be the best dad” Bobby teared up further and felt MC move to wipe her eyes. </p><p>The pair stood in their bathroom for what felt like hours but was only around half an hour in reality. Eventually the pair moved, but mainly due to the rumbling of their stomachs; they had missed breakfast after all.  </p><p>As Bobby cooked lunch for the pair of them, he couldn’t help but think about their future together, and he knew he wanted her in his life forever. He knew that already, but he wanted to make it official. </p><p>The pair couldn’t stop sharing smiles, no words needed between them as Bobby cooked, MC looking up the best pregnancy foods on her phone and occasionally breaking their comfortable silence with the internet’s strange suggestions. </p><p>Over lunch the pair discussed who they wanted to tell and how, opting to call MCs parents and family before dropping round to see Bobby's parents and sister later in the day. </p><p>“God Bobs, I don’t even know where to start. My parents are gonna flip!” MC and Bobby laughed, slightly terrified of her parent's traditional ways. </p><p>It had been a few hours, now the early afternoon, and Bobby's family were expecting them in a while but first, MC and Bobby had to call her family. MC felt her hands shaking as she dialled the number.  </p><p>“It’ll be okay, MC, I promise ya” Bobby held her hand firmly as the phone rang. Her family took the news far better than she expected, telling MC and Bobby that they were thrilled, even if they weren’t married as her parents would have preferred. Bobby tried to make jokes to ease the very slight tension but he wasn’t sure if he helped until he saw MC smiling fondly at him. </p><p>The next step was Bobby's family, they had arranged to go round to his mums for dinner, his dad would be there and Bobby hoped his parents would at least be civil but he couldn’t clear the anxiety mounting on his shoulders. When they got to his mums front door, it was MCs turn to offer words of support, and a kiss for luck. </p><p>The door opened and immediately the smell of beautiful Jamaican food wafted out, cause MC to feel both comforted and slightly nauseous, but she tried to brush it off. </p><p>Whilst dinner finished cooking, Bobby and MC decided it was the right time to tell the rest of the McKenzie family about the latest addition to the family. </p><p>Bobby cleared his throat “we need to talk to you guys, nothing bad! Promise” he locked eyes with MC who smiled at him softly, her eyes so full of love for him “MC and I found out today that she's pregnant!” </p><p>There was a beat of silence, then suddenly the three of them erupted into almost shouts of ‘congratulations’ and a barrage of questions ranging from ‘how far along are you’ to ‘can I be godmother’. </p><p>“I can’t believe my little boy is having a baby! I’m so proud of you both!” Bobby's mum was crying, pulling MC and Bobby into hug after hug. </p><p>Bobby's dad pulled his son into a hug, repeating his mothers words of pride, and telling Bobby that he would be an amazing father. A second wave of questions began and the couple shared a smile.  </p><p>They laughed the questions off, allowing Bobby's mum to fuss over them, offering remedies for the nausea and fatigue; Bobby's sister enthusiastically offered her babysitting duties whenever she would be allowed. </p><p>As the pair sat surrounded by the McKenzie family, any panic the pair felt melted away, both of them waiting eagerly for their future together, as a family. </p><p>Now all that was left to do was tell their friends, Bobby knew it was likely that KJ would cry, and their fellow islanders, too. </p><p>As he looked down at MC, he knew that there was nobody else he could ever do this with, and he felt so lucky that she chose him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by The Wee Family 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>